


the roads are my home

by zzhenykaa



Series: Trans Technoblade my guys [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzhenykaa/pseuds/zzhenykaa
Summary: Wilbur left the Sleepy Boi's household when he was 16 and when he finally came back, he finds out that a lot has changed including his sisteror,Wilbur reconnects with Technoblade and finds out that he is transgender.title from Since I Saw Vienna by Wilbur Soot
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Trans Technoblade my guys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105304
Comments: 8
Kudos: 482





	the roads are my home

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a short fluffy fic :)   
> I hope y'all will like it :>

Tahlia and Wilbur were twins, they got along fairly well, both of them having fun running around in the backyard of Phil's, their father's, house. They weren't actually twins though, Phil found them both on the streets of a city he once visited and, absolutely horrified by the state they were living in, took them in. They grew up under the protective wing of their father, Will was always more of an adventurer than Tahlia, who liked to stay at home and read books about mythology and wars. Even though Wilbur spent most of his childhood outside, he was way weaker than his sister, who would always beat him in the little play-fights they had. Countless times Phil had to stop their fights in the fear the his daughter would break his son's leg or any other limb for that matter.

So it wasn't surprising to Phil, when one summer evening, as the family of three sat at their dinner table, Wilbur stated that he wants to leave his home and go explore the world.

'So you are leaving the family for some adventure, huh?' Tahlia poked her food as she looked up at her brother.

'Im not _permanently_ leaving, I just want to see the world! There's so much beauty and wonders that neither of us have ever seen!' Wilbur beamed at his sister and father. 

Tahlia just snorted in response.

'You have a problem with me pursuing my dream, Tahlia?' Wilbur answered with mock offense.

'Yeah, like you'd survive out there with your lanky arms' She mischievously smiled at her brother, who just huffed out and sank in his chair.

'Daaaad, Tahlia is being mean to meee' he whined to Phil who was just trying to eat his food in peace.

Phil sighed.

'Look, if your dream is to travel the world, I say go for it. You're old enough to take care of yourself so Im not stopping you' Phil looked up from his food as he took a sip of green tea from his tea cup.

Wilbur just beamed at him and quickly stood up from the table and ran upstairs to his room to pack all of his belongings. Tahlia just looked over at her dad in shock.

'You're really letting this wimp go exploring the world?' she spoke 'He's gonna die out there within a week, do you really think this is a good idea?'

Phil took another sip from his tea cup.

'I think its for the best. Your brother always knew how to get out of any tricky situation, im sure he'll be fine' he softly spoke as he looked at his daughter 'If you want, you can join him, im not stopping you'

'No, I'd rather stay with you here' she replied.

Next morning, Tahlia punched her brother in the shoulder and smiled at him for the last time for a long time. 

The house was quieter without the constant tune of Wilbur's guitar present.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed and with time Tahlia realized that she wasn't Tahlia anymore. He was Technoblade, he was Philza's son and he was a boy. It took a while to get used to the change but now Techno's wardrobe included some hefty binders and every other week Phil would brew Techno a potion, which Tommy (the new member of the family they found in the forest when Techno was 18) would like to call 'man juice', that he would drink to help him feel more like himself.

It took a while but Techno became more comfortable with himself, he stopped cutting his naturally pink hair, and now it reached his lower back. The 12 year old Tommy like to mess around with it and sometimes Techno would let him braid flowers into his flowy hair.

On Techno's 22nd birthday, they were all sat around the dinner table. Phil had baked a cake and Tommy was practically vibrating in his chair at the idea of eating something sweet. Technoblade was helping his father set up the table when the three of them heard a knock on the door. 

'I'll get it' Techno sighed and wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing around his waist.

He opened the door to reveal his brother. His brother, who he hadn't heard from in 6 years, was standing in front of his house, a guitar strapped behind his back. His brother's torn up waist coat was moving in the wind and a maroon red beanie adored his head as he stared at Technoblade.

'...Tahlia?' Wilbur hesitantly asked as he studied Techno's face.

Technoblade stared right back.

'Its been 6 years, you prick,' Technoblade sighed as he closed the door to his house behind him, 'a lot has changed' he held out his hand 'its Technoblade now' he smiled at his brother, who just chuckled in response.

'A lot _has_ changed,' he shook the other's hand, 'nice to meet you again, Technoblade'

They smiled at each other until Wilbur opened his arms and Techno enveloped him in a tight hug.

'You could've written to us, dumbass' Techno laughed into the shorter boy's shoulder.

'I never seemed to have the time' the other boy replied.


End file.
